House Rules
Now, we aren't the kind of admins who are what you can say, strict. We can be talked to easily and we'll laways here you out whenever you have something to say. Though, it is standard procedure to have rules. That's why we have them. Main Rules *'Reservations only last for 24 hours'. Reservations for anons will not be acknowledged. If you wish to reserve a character, please don’t reserve on anon. Reserving a character doesn’t guarantee anything, it just means that we’ll wait for your application before we accept. *'Submissions for OCs are temporarily closed'. We might open this again soon, stay tuned when! *FC changes should be run through an admin. *'You’re given a day (24 hours) to send in your link as soon as you’re accepted'. Failure to meet the deadline would result to the re-opening of the character. *'Ask, submit and replies should be on'. Communicating this way is more convenient in certain cases. Also, anon must be on (it adds to the drama). *'Stick with the plot'. This is very important. It’s the base of the story and it gets everything going. *'Follow the character’s bio'. Applying for the character means that you’ve understood the character and with that, we require you to follow what’s written on their bio. Though this doesn’t mean that they’re going to remain that way, characters can change their attitude in a specific period of time. *'Post/reply as text'. It makes the dash look neater and links just don’t look nice on the dashboard. Also, cut your posts. As much as possible, make it to the point that only the recent reply and your reply will be seen on the dash. *'Para as much as possible'. A para guide is recommended but not mandatory. Paras should be in third person and please no one-liners. *'Use a read more in certain cases'. Please keep things associated with sex and other things of this nature under a read more. OOC posts should also be under a read more. Please limit OOC posts. *'This role-play could have mature themes'. In certain cases, there would be an instance where sex, alcohol and the like would be mentioned, please only apply if you’re comfortable with this things. *'The character will be reopened after five days of being inactive'. An ask will be sent to you on the third day you are inactive and when we do not get a response within 48 hours, the role will be reopened. *'If you decide to leave the roleplay, please inform the admins at least 2 days before you do so'. *'OOC drama will not be tolerated though IC drama is encouraged'. We want everyone to get along and no cliques. *'No godmodding' *'Make sure to have fun'. As admins, we want to see all of you have fun in this roleplay. If you have any question, do not hesitate to ask us. Inside Rules (applies to everyone in the RP) *'Track the tag backtoschool1drp'. We will tag everything that is needed to be seen. With the dash moving constantly, there will be instances where you’ll miss a post on the dash. Tracking this tag will help you keep up with events and such. *'Track your URL'. If your URL contains any dash, remove them and combine the words together. (e.g. your URL is nick-hewitt, track the tag nickhewitt). *'Follow everyone on the blogroll'. Don’t exclude anyone out. Even the gossip and confession blogs should be followed. *'Any events organized should be run through the admins'. If there are events you have planned, message the main so it can have a proper post and more people would be able to go to it. *'We all follow one timezone'. This timezone would be GMT, the timezone where the school is located, Manchester. Refer to the gossip blog (thetraffordtimes) on what time it is where they are. So, whether it is nighttime where you are and it isn’t on Manchester, don’t post anything saying it’s the nighttime. *'The students, other than the transferees, already know each other!' Most of the students would know each other since they’ve been in the same school for years. Even if the character was reopened and someone new took the role, the characters would still know each other. Again, except for the transferees. Every time a role gets taken again, they have no idea who the transferees are. *'Avoid the gray boxes of death!' Probably a personal reference but avoid these at all costs. If you don’t know how to avoid them, we can teach you how. Also, please avoid using smileys during chats. If you need to express an emotion, just enclose it with *asterisks* or -dashes-. *'Put an online status on your blog'. It makes the roleplayers know whether you’re still on so they can prioritize their reply to you. Or for other reasons like plotting and pairing up for prompts. Category:Important Pages